My darker self
by the nine tails 's kit
Summary: summary inside. Dark maybe evil Phineas, dark Ferb...pairings Phinbella Ferbnessa and Jerdace
1. Nothing will be the same again

**This is my first fanfic. I hope you will enjoy it. Anyone who doesn't like dark fic please don't read this 'cause it will be a dark fic. **

**I will NOT ACCEPT FLAMES. You can give me your ideas and my mistakes but please don't flames …**

**Disclamer**: I don't own Phineas and Ferb although I wish I could

**Summary**: This happened in the" Phineas and Ferb chrismast vacation" When Phineas slept in one of the beds, something fell into Phineas 's head cause his other's self appeared…

**Phineas's POV**

" Santa thinks everyone in Danville's been naughty?But how could that be?" I asked myself. I couldn't believe it. Buford said something but I couldn't hear. Then, my sister Candance said: " What different is this year than last year? Oh, I know, you and your friends got everyone in Danville involed in one of your stupid scheme" What? Really? It was MY fail? Yeah, that's must be it. She is my sister. She must have tell me the truth, right? I asked her again, uncertain: " You think it could be my fail? Could this be true?" She nodded and yelled: " Yeah, you and your stupid scheme make Santa think we are all naughty, This is all YOUR FAIL. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO SAY ANYMORE. YOU MAKE US ALL INVOLE IN YOUR STUPID GAME. YOU ARE NOTHING BUT TROUBLE. I AM SO ASHAME THAT I AM YOUR SISTER. GET AWAY FROM ME AND MY LIFE." I felt my eyes welled up. She doesn't want to be my sister. She is ashame of me. My friends and I went away. Isabella tried to comfort me but it was no use. Now I know my own sister doesn't want me. I saw a furniture store. I had an idea. Maybe if I slept, it would turn out to be a nightmare and everything will be alright again…just maybe…my sister won't feel ashame of me.

" Wow, it was a terrible nightmare…" I woke up and grinned. Isabella looked at me sadly and said " Phineas. Please don't do it again. It won't change what happened. It pained me more to see you like this. Please, just stop." I completely ignored her and slept again for the 20th time…

**Normal POV**

" Isabella, we 've gotten what you want. Here you are." One of the fireside girl said. She and the others were carrying a gaint box which was very heavy. Then, one of them tripped over cause the box to fly into … Phineas's head. He was sleeping, unaware of what will happen to him.

**CRACK!**

It connected to his head and caused his skull to crack. At that moment, something is about to change forever. A small blood stream appeared on Phineas's head. Isabella yelled : " NO! PHINEAS" and ran as fast as she could to him. She shook his lifeless body and cried: " Please don't die, Phineas. Please, just don't." Ferb calmly walked to Phineas and checked his pulse. Then he simply said: " Phineas is alive".

**1 week later**…

-How is he, doctor? Why doesn't he awake yet? – Linda asked and looked worriedly at her son

-Sorry, ma'am. I don't know. Technically, he should be awake by now. Physically, he is alright. But metally, I really don't know. We must wait for him to awake to check him. – The doctor said.

It had been one week since that accident and Phineas hadn't woken yet. When Linda and Lawrence heard about his accident, they had been worried sick. Candace had felt a little guilty but had dismissed it, though nothing would happend because Phineas would forgive her easily. And Ferb, he had changed the most. He barely ate at all and always at his younger brother's bed. His eyes had bags. Linda had to force him to eat because he didn't touch a single thing. When he heard the doctor told them about Phineas's condition, he quietly looked at his watch and said: " He is about to awake in 5…4…3…2…1…Now." As on cue, Phineas groaned , his eyes opened slightly. Linda rushed toward her son and checked for further injures. He pushed her away and said: "Mom, I'm fine…um…" Then he saw Candace. She was smiling widely and asked " Hello, Phineas. How are you feeling? You 're feeling alright?" Phineas frowned. His eyes grew cold that sent shivers to Candace's back. He said coldy: " Would you mind if I spend a little time alone with Ferb?" "No, it's alright. We will leave. Are you sure you are alright?" "I'm fine, mom. I need to be alone with Ferb." He said coldly. Linda took a step backward at his cold words. She then turned around and said uncertain: " Oh, okay. If you are so sure. Don't over do it, dear. Call if you need us. Come on, let's go" Linda, Candace and the doctor left Phineas and Ferb alone. Phineas's eyes grew warm when he saw his older brother.

-We need to talk about something, bro.

-Okay, what do you want to talk, brother of mine…

**A/N**: Yep, my first chapter. Please read and reiview. Please, don't flames, okay?


	2. Now, I'm in charge

**Hello everybody…I'm here to update " My darker self" Hope you enjoy this chapter…**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Phineas and Ferb

**Chapter two:**** Now, I'm in charge**

**One week ago…**

**CRACK!**

Phineas was sleeping when he felt something crushed his head. He felt dizzy. He barely heard Isabella called before blacked out

**Phineas 's POV**

" Where am I? What is this place?" I wake up and saw…nothing…

_It's your world_…A voice answered my question

" What? Who is that? Hello?" I turned and looked around.

_Hello my dear boy, I'm happy to see you again. Do you remember anything?_ The voice asked me

" well...the last thing I remember…um…ah…I was sleeping…then I felt pain…what happened?"

_Don't worry, my dear Phineas. Just relax and enjoy your world._

" But…but…who are you? Do I know you?" I asked uncertainly

_Ah ah, Phineas dear, you __**do**__ know me. You forget me again, don't you? I'm hurt._

" Sorry…but I really don't remember you. Have we met before?"

_Yes, yes you do. Have a sweet dream, sweetie. I will take care of everything from now on…_

" Sorry…b..but I don't understand…What is that supposed to mean? Hello?"

_Ha ha ha, you naughty boy, you took all my fun. Not anymore, now…I'M IN CHARGE…_

" hey …hey…w..what?"

_Just sleep because the next time you open your eyes, you will see HELL…muhhahahaha…._

* * *

-We need to talk, bro…

-Okay, what do you want to talk, brother of mine

- Ferb, I want to ask you a question. What do you do if I leave this place?

-…

-…

-… Why do you ask something like that so sudden?

-…Just answer the damn question

-If you leave, I will come with you

-Really?

Ferb nodded and turned around. Phineas asked: " Where do you think you're going?" Ferb said quietly: " I'm going to pack our clothes. When will we leave?" Phineas smirked and answered: "As soon as my body is healed. Can you call Isabella to come here, please?" Ferb nodded again and walked away. Phineas's smirk grew wide and he muttered: " you always know me, bro. How I love your perfect loyalty. And It's all mine to use as I pleased. Now it's time to lit up a girl 's pathetic hope…tsk tsk…"

Isabella ran as fast as she could to Phineas's room. He saw her and smile warmly at her. She smile back and asked him: " What cha doin' ?" " Nothing at the moment. You look beautiful today, Isabella." He answered Isabella. Isabella blushed when Phineas took her hand. " hey, Isabella, I want to tell you something…I…"

**Isabella's POV**

Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! He will say he LOVES me. I'm gonna faint. Oh my gosh. I'm gonna die….He called me BEAUTIFUL…oh my …but then again, he never really notices me before… Maybe he is going to talk about his new project. It's not like I'm a girl in his eyes anyway…Phineas then said: " No, words won't enough to describe…I had better do it" I know it. Must be another project…It's not like he is going to say it

**Normal POV**

But before Isabella could react, Phineas kissed her on the cheek. Isabella was dumbfound and didn't notice Phineas's smirk. He looked at his watch and began to count down: " 5…4…3…2…1…"

**THUMP!**

" And she faints…" Phineas finished.

Poor Isabella couldn't focus on anything for the rest of the day…

* * *

**Candace's room**

Candace was sitting alone in her room. She felt completely lost. Never did she saw Phineas's eyes grew cold like that. Even his voice sounded different colder and there was something she couldn't figured it out. It sounded so…so…evil. She didn't notice until now that her words were a little harsh for Phineas. But he is her Phineas, her brother, he was always so forgiving.

She called Stacy, her best friend. Stacy always gives her good advices. She waited impatiently for Stacy to answer the phone. " yes, Candace?" Stacy answered the phone." I need your advice, Stacy" " About what?" " My br…brother" " Ferb?" " no…Ph..Phineas" " What did he do?" " more like…what did I do" " I'm all ears" "well…you remember the Christmas event, don't you?" " uh-huh" " I…I..kind of…uhm…angry and…and…I said something to Phineas…I don't e..even know how my..wo…words affect him…but…but he treats me…dif…differently…I…I…" "…" "…." " Wait a minute, I'm coming"

**1 minute later**

Stacy arrived at Candace's house. She sat next to Candace and asked worriedly: " You okay? What did you say to him, Candace?" " I…I" Candace nearly broke down. Stacy pulled Candace gently so she could face her." Shhh…Shhh…calm down. What did you say, Candace?" " I…I said I had felt ashame to be his sister…and…and he was nothing but trouble…And I even said he should fuck off…I'm so horrible. I must…must…b..be the most horrible sister in the world, right Stacy?" Candace sobbed uncontrollably. Tears like rains fell from her now red eyes. Stacy wiped Candace's tears, hugged her gently and said: " Shhh…Shhh…It's okay. I'm here for you. Let it out…" " Why Stacy? Why does it have to hurt so much? I didn't mean it…I swear…I didn't mean it, Stacy…I…I'm in so much pain. He must be hate me now. Please help me, Stacy. What have I done?" " Shhh…shhh…I know he will understand…shhh…" Stacy said many soothing words to calm Candace down and pried silently for any gods who were listening to them to repair Candace-Phineas 's broken relationship. It also hurt her when she saw her best friend like this.

**At the hospital, a day later**

" Can I go now?" " No" " Can I go now?" " No" " Can I go now?" " No" " Can I…" " I said NO. I must check you the final time before you go." " okay…" " …" "…" " Done. You can go" " That's great" Phineas smiled brightly, thanked the doctor and went home with Ferb. The smile faded immediately after he left the doctor's office. He asked seriously: " How is our package, Ferb?" " Almost done" Ferb mumbled quietly. " Good. I'm going to Buford and Baljeet's house, you coming?" Ferb nodded and went with Phineas. The rest of the trip went quietly .

* * *

" Hello, Phineas. What cha doin'?" Buford asked. Somewhere else, a certain girl sneezed. " I'm leaving. You coming Buford?" " Hum? Where?" " Don't know yet" " Maybe…I need time." " Okay. I will go to Baljeet's house and ask him, too. Tomorrow I will leave. You will have enough time to decide . If your answer is a yes, meet me in front of my house. Until then, good bye" Phineas said, not one bit concern if Ferb finish packing by tomorrow morning or not.

* * *

" Hello, Baljeet. How are you today?" " Good. Thanks" " What are you doing?" " Oh, this. Nothing. I'm just doing some…chemistry." " Huh?" " Yep. I'm trying to create something new like you guys." " What are you creating?" " Just a material. That's all." " I…see. Well, I'm leaving. Like I said to Buford, will you go with us?" " us?" " yes. Ferb and I." " Do you have a lab there?" " Most likely" " Uh…okay. Where will we meet?" " Tomorrow, in front of my house" " I'll be waiting" " Good" Phineas and Ferb walked home. Ferb said quietly after a few minutes: " That… went surprisingly well" "Uh-huh" Phineas continued walking, not really caring what Ferb had said. " Ferb, pack quickly"Phineas ordered. Ferb nodded again.

* * *

**Phineas and Ferb 's house**

Candace was waiting for Phineas and Ferb to go home. Without them, the house was very quiet. After finished crying, Candace vowed to be a better sister. She waited patiently for them. At 6 pm, Phineas and Ferb arrived. Candace smiled at them and said sweetly : " Hello, guys. I made your favourite brownie. Come in" Phineas glared at her, her smile faded. She asked him: " You okay? I'm really sorry for yelling at you. I will try to be a better sister. Will you give me another chance?" " No. Get out of the door. You are preventing us from coming" Phineas said coldly. Candace quickly left the door. Her eyes shined with unshed tears. " What is that smell? Something rotten or what?" Phineas asked again. Then he saw the delicious brownies that Candace had cooked for him and said cruelly: " Oh my gosh. These are so stink. I had better throw them away" Then he threw all the brownie into the trash can. Candace was sobbing openly now. She ran into her room and slammed the door shut. Ferb asked Phineas: " Do you think you are a little bit cruel to her?" " What? You are judging me now?" Ferb shook his head and followed Phineas up stair.

* * *

**Candace 's room**

Candace sobbed uncontrollably. Tear after tear fell from her eyes. Her eyes were sore but she didn't care. "**Ring… Ring"**…The phone rang. She answered the phone. Her voice was hoarse " Yes?" " Hello? Candace?" " Ye…Yes. It's me, Candace." " You okay, Candace? What happened to your voice?" " I'm fine, Jeremy…just…just.." " Just what, Candace?" " Nothing. I'm okay." " No, you are not okay, Candace. What happened?" " Really, I'm fine." "I'm coming" Jeremy then hung the phone. Candace looked at the pictures of her brothers and her,a tear fell silently from her eye.

**Knock…knock**

" It's me, Jeremy. Please open the door for me, Candace" " Wait a minute" Candace then walked to her door and opened it. A very worried Jeremy was the first thing she saw. " Your eyes are all red. What 's the matter?" " No…Nothing" Candace looked away." Look at me, Candace." Candace looked into Jeremy's blue eyes. " What happened?" Jeremy asked worriedly. A tear fell from her eye before she could stop it. " Whoa, whoa. Please don't cry, Candace. I like your beautiful navy blue eyes not the red ones, you know." " Je…Jeremy…" Candace suddenly hugged Jeremy and cried. She tell him everything about Phineas, his attitude, his words. Jeremy also hugged her and patted her slightly. He listened patiently to her story. After a while, he finally said " Don't cry, Candace. You are the most strong-willed girl I have ever met. And I love you for that. Be strong, Candace. I'm sure you will figured out a way to repair this. I trust you" He smiled slightly " Hey, you remember the time you and Phineas sang to call Perry back,huh? Or the time you guys sang Gitchi Gitchi goo?" Candace nodded. " See, you and your brother have very strong relationship. I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding. Everything will work out in the end. You can call me every time you need a shoulder to cry." " Thank you" Candace said after a while. " You're welcome." Jeremy smiled and to Candace's surprise, kissed her…on THE LIPS. Jeremy blushed and said: " uhm…good bye, Candace. Sweet dreams" He quickly left.

Candace was…speechless. She touch her lips and felt her face grew hot. 'He kissed me…?' Candace thought and her face grew even hotter. She got up and washed away the tears in her face. She though ' maybe Jeremy was right, perhaps tomorrow Phineas will turn into my annoying brother again. The brother I love so much'

Oh, poor Candace! You don't know how wrong you are...

**AN****: Well. That's it for now. Maybe next week I will update the next chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me. And about Candace being too weak ( crying and etc…etc..) She is emotional at that moment. I promise the next chapter she will stronger. Please read and review. You are my inspirations. **

**Thanks OceanProduction61, Phinbella Fan 13,ktag for reviewing. **


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

As I have promised before, I never abandon a story. I just lost my inspiration and now I have found it again. It is all thanks to 'The Seer' that I managed to regain what I lost even though I never had the chance to read the story in the first place.

I have rewritten the story. You can find the story in my profile and I won't delete this story so that I can compare my writing. Thank you for your supports. I promise the new story will be ever better than this one.

Kit


End file.
